Pokecrash
by SANDMASK
Summary: Nuestro Oc es enviado al mundo pokemon en donde su objetivo sera cumplir con todas sus fantasías y deseos y así disfrutar de los placeres carnales que pueden encontrarse en este bello e inocente mundo. incluye sexo, abuso y tal vez pokefilia en capítulos posteriores. HAREM MASIVO.


**Hola amigos, estoy aquí para ofrecerles un fanfic retorcido en donde las batallas pokemon serán secundarias, recuerden que esto es para mayores de edad e incluso entonces podría ser demasiado para algunos. Se pone oscuro y más pervertido conforme avance.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **UNA NUEVA VIDA DE DIVERSION**

Saben, este no es mi mundo de origen, antes solía vivir en un lugar aburrido como todos ustedes. Podría pasar un rato explicando mi historia y quien soy pero sinceramente no me da la gana, solo diré que tenía 21 años y una vida normal. Tenía un trabajo mediocre y un apartamento mediocre, lo único que podía decir era increíble fue mi reputación. Verán, yo he trabajado mucho dentro de mis capacidades para vivir según el reglamento y si bien no tenía muchos estudios podía decir sin problemas que era un ciudadano ejemplar, el típico niño bueno que nunca rompe un plato.

Por supuesto el hecho de que yo jugara bonito no significa que la vida también lo haya hecho. Para acortar la historia simplemente les diré que últimamente no he podido controlar ciertos aspectos de mi vida, para empezar puedo decir que mi novia de mucho tiempo término conmigo al ver que mi situación económica no avanzaba y debido a la economía de hoy en día había perdido mi trabajo, todo en un día.

Solo eso se necesita, un mal día. Caminando a mi apartamento después de beber hasta embriagarme y de hablar sobre el cantinero, el cual estoy seguro de que solo asentía sin escuchar, sobre lo miserable que se ha vuelto mi vida a pesar de que me esforcé por ser una buena persona, me encontré pasando frente a una tienda de antigüedades que se estaba incendiando.

Corrí dentro mientras me tropezaba debido a mi estado de ebriedad y arrastre al dueño inconsciente afuera, en el camino a la puerta vi una hermosa lámpara de aceite totalmente hecha de oro **Tómala** me dijo una voz **Has sido bueno toda tu vida y el mundo te escupió en la cara** yo asentí ante mi pensamientos y escondí la lámpara en mi abrigo. Una vez afuera deje al dueño inconsciente a una distancia segura y le susurre –Te salve la vida viejo, me llevare la lámpara como recompensa. Adiós- y con un paso tambaleante llegue a mi apartamento.

Los momentos después de eso estaban demasiado borrosos pero recuerdo un par de cosas: una genio súper sexi que me ofreció tres deseos. Use el primero para tener sexo con la genio y valla que lo disfrute, use el segundo para ser transportado al universo del anime de pokemon y el tercero para obtener todas las habilidades y cambios que había escrito en un papel.

Ahora volví a tener 16 años, me veía más guapo que antes midiendo casi un metro setenta, cabello negro, piel ligeramente pálida y unos ojos verde esmeralda. Tenía cuerpo de nadador, es decir, músculos marcados pero no voluminosos, básicamente estaba en lo alto en cuanto a estándar de apariencia masculina se refiere. Al parecer estando ebrio llegue a la conclusión de que era hora de ser egoísta y vivir según mi capricho y valla que no me arrepiento. Aunque al parecer pude haber pedido algunas cosas extrañas.

Un nuevo cuerpo.

Dos huevos con mis pokemon favoritos para no empezar desde cero.

La capacidad de crear un harem.

Los entrenadores empiezan a los 13 años.

Poder usar aura a un nivel nunca antes visto, según mi propia imaginación.

Aura seductora para influir en mis objetos de deseo.

Sinceramente cualquiera puede decir que soy una mala persona y sé que esto está mal pero… ¡Maldición que bien se siente! En fin debido a mi estado ebriedad casi no recordaba nada de esto por suerte la genio me dejo una nota explicando la situación, al principio creí que simplemente me había embriagado y quedado dormido en un bosque pero todo cambio cuando vi un Pidgey mirándome con curiosidad. Intente levantarme pero me sentía débil y lo último que recuerdo haber visto antes de despertar eran un par de sombras acercándose.

 **01011111010101010**

En pueblo paleta una madre se encontraba particularmente ocupada en este día, su hijo había arrastrado a un joven inconsciente a la casa y ahora se encontraba a su cuidado. El nombre de esta mujer es Delia Ketchum la madre de Ash Ketchum, alias el pierde ligas, el antiguo protagonista de esta historia.

-Valla que es un joven muy apuesto- murmuro delia pasando una toalla húmeda por el rostro de nuestro protagonista para limpiar la suciedad que había acumulado por dormir en el suelo del bosque. Delia se detuvo cuando lo vio moverse hasta que abrió los ojos, la mujer se sonrojo ligeramente cuando sus vista se cruzo con un par de brillantes ojos color esmeralda que la miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el joven tomando una posición sentada y frotando su rostro **(¿La madre de Ash eh? Sera perfecta para poner a prueba mis poderes)** pensó.

-Estas en pueblo paleta, te encontramos en las afueras del pueblo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la mujer solo para sorprenderse cuando el joven tomo sus manos y le dio una sonrisa encantadora.

-Mi nombre es Jack Morningstar, muchas gracias por ayudarme- dijo al mismo tiempo en el que canalizaba su aura a través del cuerpo de Delia. El objetivo de esto es llenarla con su aura de seductora para luego poder llenarla con otra cosa jeje.

-D de nada- respondió Delia luchando con la nueva sensación que atravesaba su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo, sus rodillas temblando, la atracción por el joven frente a ella estaba confundiendo su mente –Soy Delia Ketchum, mi hijo Ash fue quien te encontró- explico soltando sus manos y mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su rubor **(No puedo creer que me sienta de esta forma solo por que toco mis manos, el es muy joven para mí, no puedo pensar asi)** Sacudió su cabeza y estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por una tercera persona.

-¡Ya despertaste!- exclamo el ya mencionado Ash, el es un chico de 12 años a quien le faltaban unos cuantos meses para convertirse en entrenador pokemon. El miro directamente a Jack y acerco a saludarlo –Hola mi nombre es Ash, es un placer conocerte- dijo el chico.

-Es un placer mi nombre es Jack, gracias por traerme hasta aquí- agradeció Jack **(Si esa genio hizo las cosas como se las pedí deberíamos estar a pocos meses de que este enano empiece su viaje y me guíe a las hermosas e inocentes señoritas que conocerá en su camino a perder la liga pokemon)** cansado de estar acostado el oji verde se levanto y estiro sus extremidades, el estaba vestido con una simple camiseta blanca escote v ligeramente ajustada y unos jeans negros, pudo ver su chaqueta roja colgada de un gancho en la puerta y sus zapatillas de deporte rojas en el suelo al lado de la cama asi como un gran bolso en el que traía sus poke huevos en dos incubadoras y un poco de ropa extra asi como una buena cantidad de dinero según sus instrucciones.

-L,la cena estará pronto, asi que será mejor que bajemos- dijo delia apartando la vista de Jack y aprovechando la situación para cortar el momento incomodo y calmar la sensación que le producía estar cerca del joven. Jack miro directamente al trasero de la madre mientras esta salía de la habitación.

-No puedo esperar a saborearla- dijo lamiendo sus labios con anticipación.

 **0101010101010101010101**

La ceno sucedió tranquila mientras ellos charlaban un poco, Jack les explico hace poco tiempo se despertó sin memoria y desde entonces había estado vagando sin rumbo hasta que finalmente se quedo sin suministros y fue encontrado por Ash. Los Ketchum creyeron su mentira y se sintieron mal por el joven, Delia incluso sujeto su mano para reconfortarlo permitiendo que Jack volviera a canalizar su aura en ella haciendo que la mujer se llenara de un sentimiento extraño en su pecho que no pudo distinguir.

El aura, según la definición de Jack, era la manifestación del espíritu y a través del aura se puede manipular el espíritu de las personas y a través del espíritu se afecta la mente y uno es capaz de implantar ciertos sentimientos primitivos en sus mentes. Actualmente el estaba implantando en Delia el simple sentimiento de atracción, luego llegaría más lejos. El objetivo de Jack era intentar implantar un enamoramiento pero para eso necesitaba práctica y Delia era perfecta para tal función.

Ya tarde en la noche, todos estaban dormidos, todos excepto Jack. El saco uno de los huevos de la incubadora y comenzó a canalizar su aura a través de él. Su objetivo era fortalecer a su pokemon no nato, para que una vez que saliera del cascaron tener a un pokemon que se vuelva extremadamente fuerte, al terminar repitió el proceso con el otro huevo.

-Ok, los negocios están completados, es hora del placer- dijo con una sonrisa saliendo por la puerta y cruzando el pasillo hasta la habitación de Delia. El estaba usando su aura para eliminar el sonido de sus pasos, él pensaba en el aura como una combinación del Ki, la energía espiritual y el chakra por lo que con práctica seria capas de grandes hazañas.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se encontró con la madre de Ash durmiendo boca arriba un poco inquieta. Jack sonrió como depredador y se acercó a la cama de la mujer. Miro su rostro y noto un leve sonrojo **(Parece que está teniendo un sueño húmedo, que interesante)** el aparto las cobijas y se deleito con la figura curvilínea de la mujer tapada por un camisón rosa.

Llevo la mano hacia adelante y lentamente levanto el camisón hasta dejarlo por encima de su cintura teniendo acceso a sus ya húmedas bragas negras. Estiro su mano y acaricio suavemente a lo largo de su raja sobre su ropa interior.

-Mmm,ahh,mm…- los gemidos de la mujer fueron suficientemente eróticos como para que su pene se pusiera duro como una piedra y comenzara a sentir su pantalón apretado, ignorando su situación, el usó ambas manos para bajar las bragas de Delia dejando al descubierto su coño. Jack introdujo dos dedos dentro, entrando fácilmente y comenzó el juego de mete y saca.

Jack se deleito con los crecientes gemidos de Delia y el cómo su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, el pensó en las oportunidades que había tenido de follar con la madre de un amigo en su antigua vida y como las rechazo solo por ser un buen tipo. Dejando de lado esos pensamientos uso su mano libre para liberar los pechos de la mujer **(Tienen buen tamaño)** pensó mientras se llevaba un pezón a la boca comenzaba a chuparlos lentamente para luego incrementar la intensidad.

-Ahhh, mmmmaah, Jack…- gimió en sueños, el susodicho se sorprendió la velocidad con la que había influido en Delia, solo un día y ella ya había caído en sus garras. No queriendo presionar su suerte, Jack decidió que esperaría por ahora y salió por la puerta cerrándola tras él y regreso a su cama.

 **(Todavía no puedo arriesgarme, debo practicar más hasta que me asegure de que podre salirme con la mía sin consecuencia. Pero pronto serás mía Delia)** pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

 **Hola de nuevo, este el primer fanfic del tipo erótico que escribo y es más bien una práctica para futuros capítulos en mi cuenta principal "Crashbarecode" Asi que por favor díganme que piensan hasta ahora.**


End file.
